Scrabble
by ColbyWolf
Summary: Fluffy fic. Duo, Wufei and Quatre settle down to play Scrable and the (not-really) impossible happens. (extremely, extremely minor 5+2, 3+4)


Title: Scrabble (1/1)  
Author: Colby (or Jennifer, whatever) (colbywolf@hawaii.rr.com)  
Archive: If you want it, sure. Just lemme know.  
Catagory: I think it was suposed to be humor.  
Warnings: Ehm, sillyness, weak attempt at humor, yaoi, might as well say  
OOC to be safe.  
Pairings: Well, there's a bit of 5+2, but not really. There might be some  
3+4 if you want to read it that way :,  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Neither does  
the game of Scrabble. Guess which one I'm more upset about? I also am not  
making a cent off of this thing, so please don't sue me.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Notes: It started as an idea I got while playing Scrabble with a friend.  
It begged to be written, but I think I may have lost the humor on the way  
(or maybe it was never there to begin with...). And yes, this really did  
sorta happen to me. ;) Oh yeah. It's my first (posted) fic too. :, Enjoy!  
  
----------  
  
Wufei and Quatre both wondered how Duo had gotten them to agree to play this  
game with him.  
  
15 minutes ago, Quatre had been happily curled up on the couch in the living  
room with a book when Duo had bounced in and silently annoyed Quatre until  
he had mentioned the board games in the closet. Quatre was sure of that  
much. He remembered mentioning the fact that Wufei might be the better one  
to play with. After that, though, he wasn't sure. Somehow, somehow he had  
apparently agreed to play as well. The only thing he was positive on was  
that he was here and was, apparently, going to play Scrabble with Duo.  
  
15 minutes ago, Wufei had been seated on a tree stump in the backyard of the  
secluded safehouse they were in. He'd been marveling quietly at the beauty  
of the world around him. It never failed to amaze him, honestly. The birds  
in the trees, the sunlight streaming though the leaves above to shine warmly  
upon his skin. It was all so... so... real. It never failed to put him in  
a good mood. Duo had approached him--quietly, surprisingly. Perhaps he,  
too, had been awed by the power of nature. Though Wufei normally would have  
argued, at least a bit, Duo had somehow gotten him to agree to come inside  
and play a game of Scrabble with him and Quatre.  
  
Wufei hated to admit it, but he wasn't quite sure how that had happened. It  
wasn't like he was missing a period of time, or his memories were muddled,  
it was just that Duo had such a way with words when he wanted to. Very  
manipulative. Very cunning. It was.... admirable, in a way. Particularly  
since he had managed to work his magic on Quatre as well. The little blonde  
didn't seem particularly pleased that he was here, judging by the longing  
looks he kept giving the book that was sitting on the chair on the other  
side of the room. Wufei knew that Quatre had eyes only for Trowa, so the  
fact that the Chinese pilot had bent to Duo's wishes had nothing to do with  
how he felt towards the braided pilot.  
  
Not that he'd admit that to himself, of course.  
  
Wufei snapped to attention when the braided pilot started speaking. Quatre  
stopped looking towards his book, and seemed to collect himself momentarily,  
before smiling, apparently accepting the fact that he was going to play  
Scrabble now whether he wanted to or not, so he might as well enjoy it. Not  
a bad philosophy, really.  
  
"You both know how to play, right?"  
  
The other two boys nodded that, yes, they knew how to play Scrabble.  
  
"Great. Then all I ask is that you use English words. No Arabic, or  
Chinese, thank you," the braided boy grinned as the others nodded in  
agreement once more.  
  
"Yosh!" He chipped and poured out the bag of little wooden tiles. Quatre  
started flipping face up tiles over while Duo tucked the bag back in the box  
for safekeeping, then joined in the flipping. Wufei sat back and watched,  
reacquainting himself with the board. Triple word scores, double letter  
scores. Easy stuff. And yet, challenging. It was a good game, Wufei  
reflected.  
  
When all the tiles were flipped, and play order was decided, they started to  
draw their tiles for the first round of play.  
  
"Let's see. Quatre, you start, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Then you, then Wufei."  
  
Wufei technically heard the dialog. Wufei technically saw both Quatre and  
Duo play ('SAND' and 'DEATH' respectively, ironically enough). Technically.  
In truth, though, he heard but listened to nothing; saw, but looked at  
nothing. He was preoccupied with the tiles he'd drawn. How in the hell?  
It had to have been rigged somehow. But he drew all the tiles himself...  
  
Duo reached over to poke Wufei gently in the side, "Oi, Wu-man! It's your  
turn."  
  
The Chinese man jumped and looked at Duo, then at the tiles, "I refuse to  
play."  
  
Duo frowned, tilting his head to the side a bit, "You said you'd play."  
  
"If you're having trouble coming up with words, Wufei, I'm sure Trowa or  
Heero wouldn't mind helping you," Quatre said.  
  
As if on cue, Trowa wandered through the living room, eyes intent on the  
recently abandoned chair, book clutched in hand. Quatre leapt up and  
pounced on Trowa's arm, "Trowa! You'll help Wufei, won't you?"  
  
The banged boy blinked once or twice and glanced at the Scrabble board, then  
shrugged, "Sure, why not."  
  
Quatre smiled brightly and settled back into his seat, as Trowa circled  
around behind Wufei and looked at the tiles in his hand.  
  
Duo and Quatre watched on as Trowa started turning a faint shade of pink, as  
he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa swiveled away from the table and hunched over, his shoulders shaking.  
Duo and Quatre exchanged confused glances, while Wufei glowered. The  
normally stoic pilot clutched his stomach as he started laughing  
hysterically (1). Wufei glowered more. And Trowa stumbled off, howling  
with laughter.  
  
"Feh," snarled Wufei lightly, and stood up, then stalked off outside.  
  
Quatre and Duo looked after Wufei for a moment. Then towards the sounds of  
Trowa's laughter. Quatre reached out a hand and spun the tray around to  
reveal Wufei's hand:  
  
E I E I O E U  
  
***  
  
Outside, Wufei scowled foully as he heard Duo and Quatre's voices join the  
fainter sound of Trowa's laughter.  
  
"Feh. I never liked that game anyway."  
  
----Owari----  
  
(1) - I always loved the parts in the manga where Trowa was laughing. So.  
funny. ^^;;  
  
Wanted to end it on a slightly different note then that, but it just  
wouldn't *work*... _ 


End file.
